For A Few Paintballs More
Summary: City College has invaded the Greendale campus as the paintball competition becomes an all out war between the two schools. Plot Troy and Abed go to''' Dean Pelton's office looking for answers about the mysteries surrounding this year's paintball contest. They find both Bill''' and the Dean there but before they can question him any further Pistol Patty 'and the paintball troopers arrive. Troy and Abed hide as Bill and Pelton are shot repeatedly by the invaders. Pistol Patty then reveals herself to be 'Dean Spreck from city College. He tells Pelton he orchastrated the entire thing in order to get the Greendale students to destory their own school. The troopers then notice Troy and Abed eavesdropping and chase them off. In the Anthropology class the remaining students gather as Troy and Abed explains the situation to them. Troy proposes that they form an alliance to not only stop the invasion but to win the prize money so they can repair the damage done to the school. Sensing a shift from the western motiff to a Star Wars theme Abed decides to assume a Han Solo persona. He starts to flirt with Annie whom he now considers his Princess Liea. As Jeff mocks Troy's attempts at trying to be a leader a modified radio controlled car slips into the room rigged with a paintball grenade. Garrett 'spots it causing everyone to immediately take cover. 'Magnitude throws himself onto it before it explodes sacrificing himself for the group. Spreck is in Dean Peltons office monitoring the situation through the drone. Jeff notices the camera as he inspects the device prompting Spreck to reply over the school's P.A system. He defends his actions as being well within the rules for the paintball contest. Jeff vows that they will beat him and make him pay for what he's done. The paintball troopers than enter the office with a prisoner, Pierce. He offers to tell Spreck everything he wants to know about Jeff. Back at the Anthropology room Jeff and Troy rally the Greendale studens while also bickering over the leadership position. Greendale flag is violated 1.png|It was hard at first but the City College succeded in piercing Greendale's defenses... Greendale flag is violated 2.png|..they inserted themselves inside slipping in through the backdoor... Greendale flag is violated 3.png|...penetrating the very center of the school... Greendale flag is violated 4.png|they decided to erect thier flag... Greendale flag is violated 5.png|...a violation that Greendale will be sore over for quite sometime. Dean Spreck starts to taunt the Greendale students over the P.A. as his troops continue to rampage across the campus. After eliminating two of the City College commandos Annie, Abed and Shirley manage to recover a large cache of paint. They bring it back to the alliance headquarters where Jeff and Troy butt heads over which of their strategies to carry out. Troy wants to set up a trap, he intends to lure the troopers into the library and rig the sprinkler system there to spray them all with paint. Jeff instead wants to launch a massive assault on the ice cream truck and capture the paintball machine gun. Annie suggests a compromise, split up the thier forces and carry out both plans simultainiously. First Troy's team will act as bait engaging the City College invaders. This will cause the enemy to have to split up their forces as well in order to deal with them. After leading them into the library for the trap it will leave fewer troops guarding the machnie gun hopefully making it easier for Jeff's team to take it down. Troy's team including Abed, Annie, Garrett and Shirley succesfully divert some of the ground forces away from the ice cream truck. As planned they lead the troopers into the library but things start to unravel when Garrett accidently sabotages thier escape route. They end up being trapped in the study room and surrounded by the enemy .They has no choice but to fight thier way out of the library before Shirely can set off the sprinklers. Jeff and his team then launch thier offensive but despite gaining some ground initially they become pinned down by the machine gun and unable to advance any further. With Annie and Abed's help Troy tries to escape but ends up running into a squad of paintball troopers and is shot and eliminated. The Grendale alliance begins to suffer many casualties on both fronts. Abed contacts Shirley over her com headset and tells her to activate the trap as no one from thier team is going to make it out in time. She activates the fire alarm narrowly escaping the down pour of paint from the sprinkler system. Orange rains down eliminating everyone in the building as Annie and Abed share a kiss losing themselves in their roles as Han and Liea. {C Meanwhile Jeff's group is fairing no better as they cannot safely aproach the enemy base. As Jeff and Quendra are taking cover he tries to motivate her with a inspirational speech. He then makes an attempt to get his team to continue the assault but ends up getting shot. Britta watches in horror as the other students are quickly taken out as well. She then sees a large crowd of eliminated players gather, cheering her on from the sidelines. She freezes as It suddenly dawns on her that she may be the last member of the alliance left. A campus secruity golf cart suddenly appears with Shirley at the wheel. Relieved, Britta quickly climbs on board and they carry on with the mission. As they near the enemy target the cart's windshield gets splattered continually with paint. After defeating the few remaining guards surrounding the ice cream truck they finally make it to the machine gun. Britta manages to shoot it's operator but then gets shot herself by a trooper hidding in the bushes. Shirley retaliates taking him out as well. The Greendale students celebrate thinking that the contest is over. However two more invaders exit a nearby van and shoot Shirley in the back. A third paintball trooper then shows up to congratulate them. He then promptly shoots them both. Revealing himself to be Pierce in disgiuse he addresses Dean Spreck who was there to witness the final battle. He tells him to pay up the prize money and to make that check out to Greendale College. The students rejoice as they errupt in a chant of "Human Beings!". Afterwards the study group assembles for the final meeting of the semester. They all have to decide which course they will all take together next year. Jeff compliments Troy for his ideas during the paintball contest and asks his opinion on the matter. Troy accepts the praise and decides they should all just sleep on it. Pierce walks into the study room at that point looking for his day planner. Jeff attempts to make peace with Pierce and extends an offer on behalf of the study group to rejoin them. Pierce refuses saying he's done with the group for good. He leaves but Jeff smugly predicts that he will return soon. The study group waits but it soon becomes apparent that he's not coming back... FAFPBM-your mother's lover 1.png|"Who are you?" FAFPBM-your mother's lover 2.png|"Your mother's lover!" FAFPBM-your mother's lover 3.png|"My name is Pierce Hawthorne, I've come to rescue you." Recurring themes Continuity: *''Part duex'': This episode is an immediate continuation of the previous episode. *''Returning students'': This epsiode sees the return of a number of greendale students: Bill, Vicky, Magnitude, Garrett, Leonard, StarBurns and Quendra. *''Mad skillz'': Troy's "super plumbing skills" return, first shown in "English as a Second Language" *''A sweet ride'': Shirley uses the campus security golf cart from the Season 1 episode "The Science of Illusion" to help with the assualt on the ice cream truck. *''A nice gesture'':Troy and Abed do thier signature handshake *''Cliffhanger'':Pierce apparently quits the study group for good, this will be dealt with in the season 3 premiere episode "Biology 101". Meta references: This episode is a direct homage to Star Wars and has very obvious references to it. Examples include: *Dean Pelton and his paintball troopers walk down the hallway mirroring Darth Vader's first appearance in "Star Wars Episode VI: A New Hope'. *The text crawl used in the opening *Abed taking on the Han Solo persona and convincing Annie to play the role of his Princess Liea *The paintball troops pull down the statue of Luiz Gusman just like citizens of Courascant pulled down Emperor Palpatine's statue in 'Return of the Jedi" *A scene where a paintball RC drone races through the hallway of Greendale folllowed by paintball troopers mimics a similar shot In Star Wars involvoing a droid and two stormtroopers in the hallway of the Death Star. *Jeff's plan to assault the Ice cream truck is similar to the assault on the Death Star *Jeff tells Leonard "I'll see you in hell." a line said by Han Solo in Star Wars Episode VII:"The Empire Strikes back" *Pierce disguising himself as a paintball trooper is reminiscent of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo disguising themselves as stormtroopers. Non-Star Wars related refrences include: *Dean Spreck talking on the P.A. system is a nod to the DJ character in the 1970's gang war movie "The Warriors" Pop culture references: *Jeff mentions "The Little Rascals" when he mocks Troy's plan *''Product placement''-- "Denny's" is mentioned a number of times in this episode Running gags: *''Bag-ul ''-Troy mispronounces the word juggernaut saying instead "juggle-knob" *''Come sail away! -''Troy cries after Magnitude's scrifice *''You're the worst! ''- Vicky calls Britta this although Britta claims she did that just to fit in *''I'm Batman!-''Abed takes on a Han Solo person, flirts with and ends up kissing Annie whom he has cast as Princess Liea Catch phrases: *Magnitude:"Pop! Pop!" *Abed:"Cool" Trivia In " Critical film Studies" Abed tells Jeff that he had a cameo in his favorite sitcom "Cougar Town". Two of the shows stars, Busy Phillips and Dan Bryd appear prominently in the crowd of Greendale Students celebrating thier victory over City College. Danny Pudi would later return the favor by appearing in a cameo on "Cougar Town". DVD extras Deleted scenes: *In an extended version of the scene where the Greendale alliance argue over strategy Shirley attempts to remove herself from the game but is stopped by Britta. *When Troy's team is pinned down in the library by City College paintball troopers StarBurns unsuccesfully tries to avoid gunfire by calling on "the spirits of the elders" to aid him. DVD commentary suggests he was high at the time. Quotes *''"Greendale students, I understand you've unified and intend to draw this game out. Well if it's a war you want it's a war you will lose. City College is stronger, faster, our sperm counts are higher-even in our women. Resistance is as pointless as your degrees. Honestly, ask yourselves-what does "Liberal Arts" even mean?"--''Dean Spreck *"Everyone look alive. Leonard good enough. Greendale it's been a pleasure fighting with y''ou. Some of us won't make it but there is a place where we will all see each other again and that place is Denny's"--'Jeff' ::: ''"Which Denny's? If it's the one near the 15th exit I'm banned."--'Leonard' ::::: "Then I'll see you in hell."--'Jeff' *''"Well, I'm out. We lost."--''Jeff ::: "See you at Denny's?"--'Britta' ::::: "Denny's'' is for winners."-- ''Jeff *''"I've been in a few real wars and this is a lot more terrifying''"--'Leonard' *''"You know I've been coming to this school for twelve years? I've never been friends with anyone here for more than a semester...probbably for the same reason I've been married seven times. I guess I assume eventually I'll be rejected so I push people, test them unitl they prove me right. It's a sickness, I admit it... but this place has always accepted me, sickness and all. This place accepted all of you, sickness and all. It's worth thinking about."--''Pierce Ultimateatomicbuster 19:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Season 2 Episodes